


Honest Mistake

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Weiss mistakes Summer for her girlfriend, Ruby, after first getting to the girl’s home in Patch. The mother quickly hits it off with her daughter’s girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first time Weiss was able to spend the weekend in her lover, Ruby’s, home in Patch, making her happy that she was able to actually get some alone time with the girl. The young heiress had texted her lover about an hour ago that she was going to be there soon, but failed to receive a response from the crimsonette. “I hope she’s home… She said that her mom would at least be home all day, but still. I’d hate to walk in and…” The young Schnee sighed as she stopped talking, realizing she was just going to talk herself into loops. She stood in front of the door, slender fingers tapping on her medium-sized suitcase that she brought with her, a soft smile coming to her lips. “I might as well go inside and see her.~” The young girl hadn’t mentioned it to the silver-eyed girl, but she had made sure to brought her favorite shock dust-infused dildo and a new buttplug for her to keep in while the two had their fun over the weekend. The white-haired girl opened the front door to her lover’s home as excitement started to get to her, instantly hearing soft music and humming from across the way as she brought her special suitcase in with her.

 

The voice that the humming was coming from sounded just like the young girl that she was here to see, making her heart skip a beat as she was able to hear feet tapping on the floor as if her leader was dancing to the beat of the music. “Oh? Didn’t know that Ruby would get so into music when alone.~” The heiress had tried teaching her girlfriend to dance during their time at Beacon, but she had never managed to walk in on Ruby dancing to music on her own, even if the younger girl was always listening to some kind of song. A thought came to the young Schnee’s mind as she stood there and admired the sounds that filled the home, prompting her to quickly close the door behind her and remove her heels to give her a better chance to sneak around the house. Weiss left her suitcase at the front door and dashed through the unknown home as quietly as she could, making sure to follow the voice into the kitchen. The white-haired girl stopped at the doorway as she saw her lover’s red cloak, smiling wider for as she just took a moment to appreciate the movement of her girlfriend’s hips. She gasped quietly as she watched the girl’s bare ass poke out from each side of the cloak, mentally noting that she had wanted to squeeze it for awhile now. Though, as she took that moment, the girl failed to notice that whoever was in the cloak was clearly taller than her girlfriend and more filled out with her body.

 

Without saying a word, or making a sound, Weiss made her way up to her girlfriend from behind, reaching under the cloak and grabbing the bare rear end that seemed to almost leap out of her hand from the sudden touch. “I didn’t think you’d be bold enough to dance around naked in your kitchen while you’re mother’s at home, Ruby.~” Even as the words left her lips and one hand was on the girl’s ass while her other was slowly sliding up her bare stomach to her breasts, the Schnee smirked and gently cupped the massive and perky mounds that seemed to wait for her touch. Something was clearly wrong here and the heiress didn’t bother thinking about it as she squeezed and massaged both places that her hands were at, happily believing that she was playing with her lover’s body and not realizing that it was actually Ruby’s mother, Summer. At least, she didn’t realize until Summer spoke up a moment later.

 

“Y-You must be Weiss…” Was all that left the woman’s mouth as she didn’t bother turning to face the young girl who was continuing to grope her, doing her best to hold back that moan that so desperately wanted to leave her lips. Deep down, the older woman wanted to let her daughter’s girlfriend keep playing with her body, but she knew that something had to stop the two before things took a turn for the worst. After a moment, however, she felt those small hands retracting from her body, allowing her to turn around and see the deep and dark red blush that had stained the Schnee’s cheeks. “That was… Um… Quite the way to say hello, wasn’t it?” Summer tried her best to play off the moment with a laugh, wanting to seem like a laid back woman who wouldn’t chew Weiss out for the mistake.

 

“I… I’m so sorry, Miss Rose! You sounded just like Ruby and I should’ve known better than to do such a thing, but your body just felt so good and warm in my hands, I didn’t wanna let go! Please don’t make me leave! I swear it was an accide-” The young girl closed her mouth and kept herself quiet the moment she saw Summer’s hand raise just high enough to be seen, knowing how to respect her elders and the sign to keep quiet. Weiss softly nodded and the silent command and closed her eyes, heart racing as she was terrified of the consequences that were likely to befall her.   
  
“It’s okay, Weiss. I’m not going to punish you or get mad at you, or anything of the sort. It’s been a long time since anyone has had the nerve to touch my body in such a way, other than Ruby when she feels like teasing me or wishing she had a body like mine in her usual playful tone.” The woman smiled and planted a soft kiss onto her guest’s cheek, making sure to look into those blue eyes that seemed to scream both arousal and fear from the connection between them. So… Thank you for making me feel a bit sexy again. I’ll make sure to keep it our little secret, even if you would like to go a bit farther, okay?~” The brunette licked her lips as she brought the hand that was on her ass between her thighs, letting the young Schnee feel the bit of arousal that was already starting to form on her thighs just from that short amount of contact the two had. “Ruby will never hear a word about it.~”   
  
“I-I shouldn’t… Ruby’s my girlfriend, after all… I’d never want to cheat on her or do anything to upset her…” Even as she said this, the young girl made no attempt to pull away from her possible future mother-in-law, enjoying just how warm and wet she felt as her fingers were moved to graze against the woman’s clit. Her eyes seemed to close a bit as she listened to Summer moan from her forced touch, enjoying the sound a fair bit more than she enjoyed Ruby’s moans. She didn’t want to admit that she was started to get hard as well from the woman’s advances, but soon enough, their eyes met and a spark seemed to travel along Weiss’s spine, making her shiver in need and want just in time for her lips to be captured by the silver-eyed woman’s. The heiress didn’t bother attempting to pull away from the older woman’s soft lips, surprisingly loving the taste of them against her own. “I guess…. She wouldn’t mind if I had some practice before taking her to bed...right?”   
  
“Of course not, Weiss. This will just be practice for when you take my little girl to bed and eventually make her a very happy woman.~” Summer playfully licked her lips as she pulled Weiss’s hand away from her wet snatch, smiling before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the kitchen. “Do you have anything in particular that you want to… practice with?~” The older woman didn’t particularly care since she was able to see the young girl’s cock growing harder and straining against her clothing, but if there was something Weiss wanted to use better when it came to being in bed with Ruby, she certainly didn’t mind letting her use said item. 

 

Weiss thought for a moment as the two walked, stopping at the steps before darting towards her suitcase, opening up the small pocket on the front to grab the buttplug and shock-infused dildo before making her way back to Summer. “Here! Ruby has always wanted me to use a buttplug and if I’m going to use one, then I want you to have something in your ass as well.~” The young heiress couldn’t help but smile as she watched the older woman nod at her request. It made her happy that a woman so sexy and well developed would do something like this with her, the taboo of it being her lover’s mother having left her mind almost immediately as well. “If that’s not too much to ask, after all…”   
  
“Well, with a cock like the one you have trying to rip its way out of your clothing, I see no reason to not just use your cock to stuff my ass.~” The brunette smirked and brought the younger girl to her bedroom, almost instantly bending over the bed and flipping the red cloak she was wearing over her back to show off the plump rear she was walking around with. “Come give it another squeeze, Weiss.~ You know you want to.” The older woman shook her rear end from side to side in hopes to tease the young heiress with her movements, wanting the young girl to crave her just like she was used to when she was her age, enjoying the look of want and desire in those blue eyes when they fell upon her body. A genuine smile came to her lips as she watched Weiss do just what she wanted, relishing in the way that the girl’s slender fingers curled around her shapely ass, squeezing the soft cheek for just a moment before smacking it. The impact was more than enough to force a moan from the woman’s lips as she closed her eyes, letting her lust take over after a moment.

 

Weiss, on the other hand, leaned over the older woman’s body, placing the buttplug near her lips and gently tapping it against her soft skin. “Get it nice and wet so I don’t get hurt when I put it in.~” Even as her hips started to move, gently grinding her clothed cock against the woman’s rear end, the Schnee had no regrets for what she was about to do the moment she watched Summer’s lips wrap around the thing plug and start sucking it off like it was a small cock. The white-haired girl eagerly stripped herself of her skirt and panties, letting them fall to the floor and pool together around her feet as her cock gently rested against the woman’s soft asscheeks. “I bet you want to suck on my cock just like you are this plug, don’t you?~” The moment the young Schnee pulled the plug away from the woman and slowly slipped it into her rear end, there was no stopping the way her member twitched with excitement and need, slapping down in between the brunette’s cheeks. Almost immediately, the heiress started grinding her shaft against the woman’s backdoor, teasing her hole the best she could with her little bit of experience. But it became clear right away that the silver-eyed woman loved this touch, noted by the arousal that was traveling down the woman’s thighs.

 

Summer wasn’t too sure what she was going to do with her daughter’s girlfriend, relishing in the taboo of someone other than her husband doing such a thing with her and making it even better that it was the one person who daughter loved just as much as her. Though, the feeling of Weiss’s warm, thick, long shaft moving between her cheeks was definitely new and a bit invigorating, proving that someone out in the world still loved her plump rear. “Don’t cum too quickly now, Weiss.~ I want to get a good taste of that cock before you give me your first load. So, be a good girl and just keep thrusting. Give me all the pleasure you can without penetrating me.~” The brunette found herself wishing she had made this move sooner, gasping in pure bliss as she felt the girl’s slender fingers teasing her clit while her other hand wrapped around one of her full breasts. “That’s the way!~” Moan after moan started leaving the older woman’s lips as her body was played with, the warmth of Weiss’s cock between her supple cheeks becoming an afterthought to her as her entire body was quickly wracked with pleasure that she wasn’t entirely sure on what to do with.   
  
Not that Weiss would let that stop her from having her fun, starting to move her hips a slight bit faster than before. The young girl was going to do as told and not penetrate the older woman, but the faster she moved her hips, the more she wanted inside of the sweet ass that seemed to want to engulf her entire member. “You said you wanted a taste, right? Then why not come and get one?~” The white-haired girl made sure to whisper into the brunette’s ear as she pulled away just enough to watched the woman turn around on the spot and get onto her knees, putting herself at eyes level with the younger’s tip. “Hmmm. I wonder if you’re just as slutty as Ruby is when she’s in the mood.~” Running her hand through those brown locks that were almost covered by the cloak, the young Schnee pulled the older woman as close to her cock as she could without actually forcing the member into her mouth. However, as those soft lips placed kiss after kiss after kiss along the underside of her shaft, the blue-eyed girl almost wished she started out with a blowjob, especially when her girlfriend’s mother dragged her tongue around the same spots those kisses were placed.

 

It had been a long time since Summer had been able to play with or worship a cock of this size, so she was going to appreciate each and every inch she could manage to, opening her mouth just enough to wrap her lips around the tip. A soft moan left her just from the taste of the heiress’s cock, causing her to swirl her tongue around the tip and slowly coil her tongue around the portion of the shaft that was past her lips. The woman reached her soft tongue as far as she could before starting to bob her head, letting the muscle retract into her mouth before repeating the process, getting her lips to the tip of where her tongue was at each time. Eventually, though, she was at the base of the girl’s cock, finally hearing the moan of appreciation she was looking for. The older woman remained in place for a moment, just letting her tongue coil, squeeze, and massage the young girl’s cock while she was there, relishing in the soft sounds that seemed to leave the Schnee at her touch.

 

The white-haired girl wanted more than just the woman deepthroating her cock, she wanted a proper, rough, and messy blowjob from her girlfriend’s mother. Running her hand through those brown locks that hovered around her member, the young girl gripped the sides of the older woman’s head before started to pull her member back a few inches. In the next moment, she slammed it back into Summer’s throat, making the woman let out a muffled moan and vibrating her tongue on the underside of her cock. “That’s what I was hoping for.~” The heiress snickered quietly as she started humping the silver-eyed woman’s face, getting faster and faster in her movements with each passing second. Blissful moan after moan left Weiss’s lips as she fucked the brunette’s face, relishing in the way the slutty woman seemed to take the treatment with a sense of pride and desperation that made her only want to move faster and fill her throat with her seed. Moment after moment, the rich girl moved her hips faster and faster until the point that she was worried about breaking the slutty woman’s nose against her pelvis if she got any rougher with her face, gasping quietly as she looked down and noticed the bulge that formed in her neck with each thrust she made. “You certainly take it far better than Ruby does.~ I can’t wait until she manages to get like you do.~”   
  
Summer was happy to hear those words, moaning like a bitch in heat as her throat and mouth were used like discardable fleshlights for the young girl, even as her silver eyes met blue whenever she opened them. The mother could tell that there was no genuine love in the young girl’s eyes whenever their gazes met, but she found no problem in it as her throat was constantly being abused and used, letting out soft and muffled sounds each time her nose met the younger girl’s pelvis. The brunette loved the treatment she was receiving, however, always having a passionate side for the rough sex that her husband was never fond of giving her. The woman’s silver eyes even rolled into the back of her head as she got a taste of Weiss’s precum streaming onto her tongue and into her throat every now and again, savoring the sweet flavor and texture of it before a gasp left her clogged throat. The older woman hadn’t expected her daughter’s girlfriend to cum so soon, or maybe she was just so lost in her own blissful thoughts and the feeling of her hair being pulled that she hadn’t realized how much time had passed since they got started. Either way, it didn’t stop her from happily swallowing down every drop of cum that she could manage to, loving the overpowering taste of it that seemed to wipe any rational thought from her mind if there was any left to wipe. Summer was all smiles as she pushed herself off of the young Schnee’s cock, licking her lips of any excess cum that may have trickled out before opening her mouth and letting the girl get a clear view of how much was inside.

 

Weiss was surprised and oddly very turned on by the sight she was seeing before her, enjoying the way that Summer swirled her tongue around in her seed before closing her mouth and audibly swallowing it all. A soft and happy gasp left her as she watched her girlfriend’s mother open her mouth and show just how empty it was, making her smile and lick her lips as her cock twitched in excitement. “Gods, you’re such a slut, aren’t you? Showing your own daughter’s girlfriend the time of her life just so you can have some more cum.~” The young heiress smirked and grabbed the base of her member, gently slapping the older woman with it before crawling onto the bed and grabbing the dust-infused dildo she had put off to the side. After taking a moment to get comfortable, the blue-eyed girl gestured to the older woman to get closer. “Come. We’re not done yet.~” As soon as the silver-eyed woman did as told, the young Schnee gave the woman and deep and passionate kiss, putting plenty of emotion into it as she felt Summer crawl into her lap and gently grind her soaking folds against her still-rigid shaft. “Oh no. You’re not going to ride me with that hole. A woman like you only gets to have this in your naughty cunt.~”

 

Summer wanted to protest and ask what the young girl meant, but her question was quickly answered as she felt the sock dust dildo get stuffed into her cunt, immediately sending shocks of pleasure through her system that made her arch her back and almost cum right there on the spot. “Of… Of course a Schnee would have something so disgustingly pleasant.~” The older woman softly chuckled and turned around, facing away from Weiss and shaking her rear end against the young girl’s shaft. “Maybe said Schnee would want something just as pleasant wrapped around her member.~” The mother gasped as she felt the young heiress’s hand slap her rear end, prompting her to raise it into the air and plop it back right back down a second later, screaming in a confused bliss as she impaled her ass on the girl’s cock unexpected. “Well, someone’s eager to use this shapely ass.~”   
  
“It’s certainly rounder than your daughter’s. I need to learn how to properly use it and make her cum with it for when she gets to be your age, don’t I?~” Weiss bit her lip as she watched Summer start bouncing on her lap without any command or hesitation, a sense of need in her movements that she had never gotten from her loving rose whenever the two made love. And the girl was more than willing to show just how much she appreciated the effort by reaching up and pulling the woman’s long brown hair. The heiress licked her lips as she watched the woman’s head tilt back just enough to force a proud moan from her lips, letting out a silent moan of approval as she felt the electricity from the dildo travel through her possible future mother-in-law’s body and consequently forcing her rear end to cling to her shaft even tighter than before. “I wonder how your husband would feel about letting your daughter’s girlfriend practice on you.~”   
  
“Tai? F-Forget about him… This moment belongs to us, right?~” The older woman started bouncing her hips even faster, screaming out in bliss every time the dildo that was forced inside of her cunt let out another spark of energy, sending a pulse of pleasure through her body that only grew stronger each time it happened. Summer knew it wouldn’t be long until she came with all this pleasure coursing through her, especially with the way the young heiress continued to pull her hair. Every bounce she made was just one more that made her body acutely aware of the way the dildo didn’t move inside of her but the warmth of the real cock moved and seemed to twitch with desire each time their hips connected. “Are you going to cum again so soon, Weiss? We’ll have to have more than one practice session if you do. Otherwise you may never have the proper stamina to make my little Ruby a happy wife.~”

 

A soft chuckle left the younger of the two as she pulled the woman’s hair even tighter, making her arch her back and almost bend completely backward without harming her spine, only doing it to pull the woman close enough to whisper to. “Don’t think that teasing me will get me close to cumming inside of you. I can tell you’re going to cum soon.~ You clench and squeeze just as tight as Ruby does when she’s going to cum, so go ahead. Cum for your daughter’s girlfriend and make her happy to be in bed with you.~” Weiss didn’t actually expect her words to go through to the woman, groaning out in joy as she listened to the brunette scream in ecstasy as her orgasm ripped through her body when she dropped her hips back down. But no complaints left the Schnee’s lips as she watched the older woman buck her hips once or twice and came basically on command, her blue eyes going wide as she watched her girlfriend’s mother’s juices go flying from the bed to the door, coating in said juices. “Well well. I might have to have some fun with that submissiveness of yours, won’t I?~”

 

Even as the woman let herself bask in the afterglow of the incredible orgasm she was just given, she knew that the young girl wasn’t done with her. That was made painfully obvious by the way Weiss forcefully adjusted the two so they were on their knees and now fucking doggy style, Summer quickly finding it more rewarding with pleasure to put her ass in the air and her face as close to the bed as she could. Unfortunately, she wasn’t allowed that kind of pleasure as the young Schnee pulled on her brown hair once again, getting her into the proper position before moving her hips. “Nothing’s stopping you from doing what you want, Miss Schnee.~” She commented, biting her lip at the feeling of her ass being fucked in this new position. It didn’t feel as deep or powerful as a moment ago, but the pleasure was just as overwhelming nonetheless, especially since the bliss from her orgasm hadn’t fully subsided yet.   
  
“That’s what I like to hear. Hell, I bet you want Ruby to walk in on us as I’m cumming inside of you, don’t you?~” With a quick and rough yank of the woman’s hair, Weiss started moving her hips just as fast as when she was getting a blowjob, the sound of skin slapping together quickly filling the room once again. The young girl failed to stop the groans that were leaving her lips as she fucked her girlfriend’s mother, burning the memory of Summer’s ass into her mind. “Maybe you’ll get what you want. Being shown to your daughter just how much of a slut you are. But then again, maybe you just wanted s cock inside of your once again while your husband was away at work.” She didn’t know if her words were on the mark or the farthest thing from the truth, but as she wrapped that long brown hair around her hand and pulled even harder on the woman’s head with it, she didn’t really care about that. The heiress was so used to being degrading to her girlfriend in bed that she didn’t bother correcting what came out of her mouth, especially since her precious lover enjoyed the vile words that usually left her. “I’m going to cum inside of you, Summer. And I want to hear how much you appreciate it when I do.~”   
  
The brunette quickly nodded her head, ignoring the rest of what left the young Schnee’s mouth but relishing in the way her ass was filled over and over again just to be left feeling empty for a moment before being filled once again. It was bliss beyond measure to her, the taboo of fucking her daughter’s lover making it that much better to the woman. The only thing that could top the joy, lust, ecstasy, and excitement coursing through her body would be if Weiss flipped her onto her back and roughly fucked her pussy before getting her pregnant once again, but Summer knew that wasn’t going to happen with the fear of Ruby finding out just what the two of them were doing together. “Please, Weiss! Give it to me! Cum inside me! Prove to me that your cock can make my little girl happy and you can fuck her right in front of me for all I care!~” The silver-eyed woman would say whatever she needed to reach that second orgasm that was quickly bubbling up inside of her, knowing that if they came together, it would make the memories of this moment that much more savoring.

 

The white-haired girl let go of her future mother-in-law’s hair to let her head slump against the bed, using both of her hands to grab onto the older woman’s thick hips and pumping her own that much harder than a moment ago. Now that she had the obvious knowledge that she wouldn’t knock Summer off of the bed with how hard she was moving her hips, the young girl felt that she was finally free to let loose. It only made things better when she looked down and was able to see the blissful look of lust and desire in the woman’s silver eyes, making it clear that she was doing a fantastic job in pleasing a woman that was bound to have far more experience in bed than her. “Ready, Summer?~ Ready to take your daughter’s girlfriend’s load deep in your ass?~”

 

Unfortunately for the two in bed, they had failed to realize that Ruby had returned home, clearly able to hear the moans and groans that left the bedroom as Weiss’s suitcase was still at the front door. The bedroom door, however, hadn’t been opened just yet, but the moment it was, soft silver eyes peaked through and gasped. The sound easily gained the attention of both the women on the bed, causing their eyes to go wide at the realization they had been caught by the crimsonette who walked into the room with a clear sense of fear and disbelief on her face. But that didn’t stop Weiss and Summer from cumming together in unison, causing the brunette’s to roll into the back of her head at the feeling of a warm load of cum flooding her back door. It was almost like she forgot her daughter had just walked in on the two fucking.

 

Ruby had no idea how to take in what she had just seen happen before her, hands covering her mouth in surprise that the two were fucking, let alone cumming together. Finally, after a few moments of the white-haired girl and the crimsonette staring at each other while the brunette simply moaned on the bed, the young reaper spoke up. “What the hell is going on here?! Why are you fucking my mother, Weiss?!” Surprise and disbelief had been quickly replaced with anger as she stared daggers into the Schnee, stomping her feet and even marching closer to the bed as tears streamed down both her cheeks.

  
“Practice…?”


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to pledge to our Patreon if you enjoy our work and want to support us! If you’d like to read on a different site, visit our AO3 page!//

The young heiress sighed quietly as she watched her girlfriend, or now possibly ex-girlfriend, leave the room with tears in her eyes. She didn’t even know what to say or how to approach the situation she was in as Ruby’s mother, Summer, was still planting kisses along her neck and cheek while teasing her. “Summer… I don’t know… Shouldn’t we go after her or something? Try to explain what we were thinking?” Weiss knew that there was nothing to really explain, or even a proper way to explain it that might make the crimsonette feel better, but deep down, her heart did yearn for the silver-eyed girl. Though, that yearning did sort of leave her mind as she felt the brunette’s lips crash against her own for a moment, bringing her back to focusing on the older woman.   
  
“Leave her be, Weiss. She’s my daughter, but she’s a fighter. She won’t give up just from this, you should know that better than anyone.~” The older woman leaned in close, pressing her soft breasts into the younger girl’s back with a smile on her face. “Why don’t we have a bit more fun while she’s gone? She may be mad at you, but I’ll always be here for you, Weiss. You’re my little princess now and I’ll always want to support your choices.” The silver-eyed woman gently slid her hand lower and lower down the Schnee’s body until it reached the girl’s semi-hard cock, licking her lips as her slender fingers wrapped around it. “If you are ever feeling lonely after you go back home, you’re more than welcome to call me. I’ll come running to your side to make sure that you smile once again.~” Slowly but surely, Summer started stroking the white-haired girl’s cock back to life, starting to gently nibble on the girl’s earlobe.

 

A soft gasp left the young heiress as she started receiving a handjob from the older woman, actually starting to breathe a bit heavily because of the pleasure she was getting. “I… I don’t know, Summer… I still feel something for Ruby…” Weiss turned her head to get a better look at the brunette, a blissful gasp leaving her as she felt a soft bite land on her neck, almost even bringing her mind over to giving into the pleasure. The young girl opened her mouth and nodded, kissing Summer passionately for a moment, moaning into the kiss as the woman’s grip on her member grew even tighter. “Okay, okay. We’ll go for round two… Because I think Ruby hates me now… I might as well make sure I enjoy the rest of my time here, right?~” She was happy to feel the woman’s large breasts pressing against her skin even more so than a moment ago, even though Summer was only shifting her position to get between the girl’s legs. “So, what do you want to do this time around?”   
  
“Well… I was wondering how it would feel to have this perfect cock in between my breasts before it blows a thick load all over my face. But, then again, there’s no reason to complain if it doesn’t. It’s a wonderful cock that I just want more of over and over again.” The older woman got down onto her knees and cupped her soft mounds from below, groaning quietly at the small amount of pleasure she was bringing herself. “Does that sound like a good start to the rest of our day?~” Summer wrapped her breasts around the young girl’s cock and bit her lip to suppress the moan that left her due to the delightful feeling of warmth that now radiated between her supple mounds. “Never would’ve thought having a cock between my breasts would feel so good.” The brunette lowered her breasts along the thick shaft in front of her face, smiling and wrapping her lips around the top of the Schnee’s member. She swirled her tongue around the tip and used her grip on her breasts to massage around the girl’s shaft, happy to hear the pleasant moans that left Weiss’s lips at her motions. It had been years since the silver-eyed woman had given a proper boobjob, so her technique was sloppy, her soft hands sliding off her breasts but making up for it by wrapping her fingers around the bottom of the white-haired girl’s shaft and stroking it while her other hand went back to her breast.

 

The younger of the two didn’t mind the sloppiness of the woman’s technique, actually finding it a bit cute and heartwarming that even though the woman knew it wasn’t going to be perfect, she was still willing to do it for her partner. And that knowledge brought a wide smile to Weiss’s face as she ran her hand through Summer’s hair, even as she started bucking her hips against the woman’s chest, forcing her cock deeper into her mouth. “You know, it’s cute how hard you’re trying for me, Summer. It’s like you really just want me to yourself with no worry about anything else.~” The Schnee’s hand stayed tangled in the brunette’s locks as she continued moving her hips, getting a bit faster with her movements and moaning into the room from the pleasure she was being given.

 

Over and over again, Summer lowered her head down the young girl’s shaft, blushing and moaning each time it was forced further into her mouth and she got another good taste of it on her tongue. The older woman hadn’t known the taste of the girl’s cock for long, but she loved every inch of it, smiling as she slowly pulled her breasts from around the cock and diving down until her nose touched the Schnee’s pelvis. At that moment, the brunette stayed in place, smiling and coiling her tongue around Weiss’s cock before starting to slowly bob her head back and forth. However, after a moment or two, the silver-eyed woman pulled herself off the cock and stood to her feet, licking her lips as her silver eyes met blue. “What do you say we go to the living room and have some real fun?~”

 

Weiss nodded and smiled as she rose to her feet and took Summer’s hand in her own, leading the woman to the living room couch and smiling as she slapped the woman’s still plump rear end. “Is it bad that I want to spank this sweet ass as I fuck you all day long?~” The young Schnee gasped as her own ass was slapped in return, cooing at her ex-girlfriend’s mother as she watched her bend over the side of the couch.

 

“Not at all, dear. In fact, I want you to spank me! Mark me red and make me want your hands on my ass.~” The brunette quickly shook her plump rear back and forth in front of the young girl’s face, smiling as her hips swayed to and fro. Though, a pleasant gasp did leave Summer’s lips as she felt Weiss’s hand on her ass once again, this time those slender fingers squeezing down on her asscheeks. “Ooooh, fuck.~ Just like that!” The older woman pushed her hips back so her ass filled out the young Schnee’s hand even more than before, smiling and biting her lower lip.

 

That was all the hint the white-haired girl needed to line herself up and tease the woman’s wet folds with her shaft, grinding against her without penetrating her just yet. “Maybe I want to hear you beg for it, Summer. To hear you beg for my cock like the slutty woman you are.~” When all Weiss heard from Summer were whines and soft whimpers, she chose to go against her instincts and hold back until she got what she wanted, still happily bucking back and forth as her cock ground tightly against her folds. Though, that didn’t stop her from spanking the brunette every few seconds. “Well? If you want me to fuck you, you’re going to have to-”

 

Summer quickly cut the girl off by throwing her head back and screaming exactly what she knew Weiss wanted to hear. “Please fuck me, Weiss! Fuck me with your perfect cock and cum inside me! Fill me up again and again for the rest of our lives!~” A moment later, after hearing a happy giggle leave the girl that was behind her, the brunette was given just what she wanted, every inch of her new young lover’s cock buried inside of her cunt and splitting her in two. That first thrust easily forced out a shrill moan from the older woman as she threw her head back down on the couch and smiled, happily clutching onto the fabric.

 

Almost immediately, Weiss started bucking her hips back and forth into the woman, pulling back until just the tip of her cock remained inside the woman’s tight snatch before thrusting forward and burying her entire length back into her pussy. “Gods, you’re so tight, Summer! I love it! You’re even tighter than Ruby ever was!~” The young Schnee continued to thrust into the brunette that was slowly winning over her heart the longer the two were together like this, enjoying the way that the mother was more attentive and adoring than her daughter. Though, what truly won the young girl over was the way that Summer’s cunt squeezed her shaft like it was the best thing on the planet and she wanted to never let go. “If you’re always this tight, Summer, I might just have to keep you wrapped around my cock all day, every day. Just to make sure you never forget the feeling of my dick inside you.~” The white-haired girl leaned down over the woman, pressing her budding breasts into her back and gently nibbling on her earlobe to earn even more moans from her.

 

“I’ll always be this tight for you, Weiss! Your cock feels heavenly inside of my cunt and I can’t get enough of it!~” Summer grit her teeth as the pleasure started getting to her, overwhelming her with just how good the cock felt inside her tight pussy. Things were only made better for her by the way that Weiss seemed to hit all the perfect spots inside of her with each thrust she made, spreading her walls and bringing her satisfaction that not even her husband has been able to do. “I’ll always want to have your cock inside of me, dear! Dust, you could knock me up if you wanted to and I’d love every moment of it.~” The brunette smirked and threw her head back to try and see the blue eyes of the young girl she was quickly falling for, but was pleasantly surprised as her lips were captured in a heated and passionate kiss. Muffled moan after moan left Summer’s throat as she felt the young Schnee’s hand land on her asscheeks over and over again, just like she wanted to happen.

 

As Weiss pulled her lips away from the kiss, gazing into Summer’s silver eyes, the young girl easily felt herself on the edge of her climax. “Summer, I’m going to cum inside of you. I don’t care if you get pregnant or not, but I want to keep fucking you. Over. And over. And over again.” She was happy to hear a groan of confirmation leave the older woman’s throat before pushing herself up until she was standing straight, grabbing a tight hold of the older woman’s hips as she pumped her hips a few more times. The young Schnee let out a scream of pure bliss before dumping yet another load into her ex-girlfriend’s mother, making her mother howl in pleasure right along with her as rope after thick rope of cum left her and easily filled the woman’s womb. “Fuck!~” The white-haired girl couldn’t stop the scream of leaving her as she started to slowly move her hips back and forth inside the older woman, sloshing around her cum as Summer’s inner walls were now painted white once again.

 

The older woman’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm crashed through her and she felt the incredible bliss of having her womb willed once again, her pussy clenching tightly around Weiss’s length and continuing to milk it of her seed. It was a familiar feeling that she knew very well over her years of being married, but one that she now loved far more than usual that she was with someone as young and sweet as the Schnee. “Oh, gods, Weiss!~ Your cock is so perfect inside of me! It’s like it was meant to be buried inside of me!”

 

“That’s great, Summer…” The young girl softly panted as everything was starting to get to her, the pleasure weighing down on her now more than ever. “But… Can we take a minute or two and… rest?” Weiss smiled softly as she gently rubbed the older woman’s ass, taking the time to slowly pull out of her amazingly tight cunt. Almost immediately, the young Schnee made her way to the other side of the couch, smiling softly and gesturing for Summer to come a bit closer.   
  
“Awe. Is that all you can take, Weiss?” In her bout of pleasure and bliss, Summer easily forgot that she was a woman who had been fucked for years, was used to going all day with a stallion of a man buried inside of her, while Weiss was just barely an adult whose only lover was her own daughter. “Well, we can take a short break if you need it that badly.” The older woman crawled over the arm of the couch and smiled as she laid over her young lover, placing a soft kiss on the girl’s lips. The sweet taste that lingered on Weiss’s lips was something she enjoyed far more than she should have, bringing a smile to her lips before she even felt the urge to break the kiss. “Are you okay, sweetheart? I mean… We’re both bad people for cheating and getting so turned on and happy from it… But, you may end up getting me pregnant again if you creampie me another time. Not that I’m against having your child.~”   
  
“Oh, please. I may be a bad person, but you’re slowly falling head over heels for me.” The young Schnee smiled and wrapped her arms around Summer’s neck, pulling her into a quick kiss before letting her go and licking her lips. “But there’s no way I’m going to get you pregnant from just one more creampie. It’d have to take far more than what I’ve pumped into you so far.” Weiss was certainly happy with this quick break that Summer was allowing her, happy to be able to let her cock and her body rest before going back to having more fun with the woman. “But… If, and I mean if, you insist on having my child, I suppose one more round before we actually eat something wouldn’t be so bad… I am getting a bit hungry from all of this, after all.”

 

“Sounds delightful!~” Summer turned herself around before sitting on Weiss’s lap, facing away from the young girl and gently grinding against the quickly hardening cock that waited below her folds. It didn’t matter to the woman if she got pregnant or not from a day of fun with someone who now meant more to her than most in her life or possibly even in her future, but she was more than happy to take that chance if it meant being able to spend more time with the Schnee that had a hand on her rear end. Her hips moved back and forth, side to side, and eventually up just enough to line the younger girl’s cock up with her entrance and slam back down on it. The brunette screamed out in bliss as she impaled herself on the cock below her, happy to be feeling it split her in two yet again today. “That feeling never gets old, you know?~” A soft chuckle left the older woman as she started moving her hips again, keeping her pace slow and steady to make sure that the Schnee was able to keep up with her.

 

Luckily for her, Weiss was able to keep up just fine, even keeping a hand planted firmly on this Summer’s rear end as the woman moved. “You’re such a slut, Summer. Converting your own daughter's ex-girlfriend into being a potential lover for you just because you missed feeling sexy for someone. I bet you’d be happy leaving Tai for me if I asked you to.~” The young Schnee started slowly thrusting her hips upward into the busy woman, happy to get a clear view of her back and rear end with each subsequent bounce that happened after each thrust she made. Every time the older woman landed back in her lap, the young girl happily slapped her rear end and made it jiggle, letting her other hand travel up the brunette’s back. The white-haired girl made sure that her fingers trailed up the silver-eyed woman’s spine, smiling as she watched that somehow gorgeous back curve and arch to her tongue, bringing an idea to mind.  “Come down here and tell me that I’m right. Tell me how you feel!” It was like an order leaving her lips as she used her gentle touch along the older woman’s spine to lower her close enough to almost be bent backward for her. “Say it.~”   
  
“I… I don’t know… I’d be happy having a life with you, Weiss. Running away from our families, from our problems, from our lives and starting anew together with our future child.” Summer licked her lips as she realized just how little she was against actually leaving her current life to have one with Weiss in it, how happy it’d make her to see and fuck the young Schnee every day of her life. “Hell, I’d even run away with you back to the Schnee manor and see Willow again, being your personal maid for the rest of my days until you didn’t want me around anymore.” They were really sweet words leaving her lips and she could tell just from how hard the young girl got inside of her that there were actually enticing to her. “Does that sound good to you, Weiss?~”

 

“You know… That actually sound half bad.” Weiss wrapped her arms around Summer’s stomach and pushed the woman down onto her body, letting out a heavy breath at the sudden weight that landed on her stomach. She then quickly and eagerly started groping the woman’s chest, squeezing the woman’s soft mounds and earning moan after moan for her efforts. “Maybe I should bring you home and make you into my-” She was quickly silenced by the sound of the front door opening just a few good steps away from the living room.   
  
“Mom, I’m home! I got a text from Ruby that Weiss was here and that I should-” The blonde that had just come home looked towards the couch, seeing her mother naked and on top of her teammate, gasping as she watched Weiss’s cock slip out of the older woman’s snug snatch. “Probably…. See her….”   
  
“Hey, Sweetie…” Summer started with a smile, knowing she was playing with a slippery slope if Ruby had mentioned anything else to her blonde bombshell of a daughter. “You wanted to see your friend…? She’s um…”   
  
“Underneath you and fucking you.” Yang said cold, eyes still locked on the throbbing cock that had just slipped out of her mother’s thoroughly fucked snatch. “And…. That’s surprisingly hot to me…”   
  
“Wait, what?” Weiss asked from underneath Summer, who quickly moved herself to sit on the arm of the couch that was just on the other side of the young girl’s head. “You… You’re okay with this? With the fact that I was in the middle of fucking your mother?”   
  
“Well, no… But I know one way you can make it up to me, Ice Queen. And once you’re done… I’m in the mood to go out to eat.” Yang didn’t even bother waiting for an answer from the Schnee as she undressed enough to let her booty shorts fall to the floor before she crawled into her friend’s lap, shifting her panties out of the way before finally straddling her lap. “And when we’re done… We’re going out to eat. Together. And you’re paying, Schnee.~” It was clearly a playful tone in her voice, but something that everyone in the room knew she meant very seriously. Though, that didn’t stop the blonde from gently grinding against her teammate’s cock, groaning for a few seconds before finally letting the tip slip between her folds and into her entrance. “Oh god… It’s so big.~”   
  
“It’s wonderful, isn’t it, Yang?” Summer asked with a smile and a cheerful tone as she quickly sat on Weiss’s face without question or warning, earning a few sharp gasps of confusion from the young girl. The brunette quickly reached across and placed a hand onto her daughter’s shoulder, licking her lips at the sight. “It’s so big and it manages to fit so perfectly inside of you that you just want to get. It. All!~” The older woman made sure to punctuate her last few words by shoving the blonde further and further down her new lover’s cock until she could see that every inch of it was in the busty girl’s cunt. “Right, dear?”

 

Weiss wasn’t able to fully comprehend what was going on above her, her lips currently being suffocated by the soft puffy lips that she had been inside of for the majority of the day so far, while her eyes could see nothing but a shapely rear end hovering just inches above her nose. The new feeling of Yang’s extremely tight cunt coiling and squeezing around her member is what currently occupied her mind, however, the feeling far tighter than Ruby’s but somehow feeling a bit looser than Summer’s. The young Schnee wasn’t sure how, but she didn’t really care either as she started slowly moving her hips up and down inside of the blonde. She knew that words were useless in her current position, opting to finally get a good taste of her future maid’s cunt and swiping her tongue along the woman’s folds and earning a blissful moan from the silver-eyed woman’s lips.

 

“You act like you’ve been taking this cock all day, Mom….” Yang said, breathlessly, accepting the blissful feeling that started coursing through her as Weiss started to fuck her at a slow pace, but relishing in the way that her cock was managing to stretch her inner walls and mold her insides to perfectly fit. “That would explain how eager you were to-” The young blonde was quickly cut off by the feeling of her mother’s mouth crashing into her own in a passionate kiss that made her head spin, causing her to happily give into the confusion and lust that was swimming through her mind before returning the kiss. A moment later, a soft whine left the kiss was broken and she felt her mother’s soft lips pulling from her own. “I don’t think I’m gonna want to get off this cock to go out to eat.~”

 

Summer was delighted to hear those words leave her daughter’s lips, a bright and wide smile coming to her own at the realization that she could drag her daughter along with her in her escapade for running away and living with Weiss. “That’s how I felt the first time I let her enter me too, Yang. It’s a magical feeling that you never want to let go of, no matter what happens or how long she’s been at it.~” The older woman licked her lips before leaning in and giving her little girl yet another heated kiss, relishing in the soft moans that would leave Yang everytime Weiss thrusted upward into her. “Though, you need to remember, sweetheart. Weiss has been at it with me all day. Once she cums inside of you, you’ll have to give her a break for awhile before we go for more, alright?”

 

The young blonde nodded with a smile on her face as she leaned in close and kissed her mother yet again, growing more and more addicted to the taste of her lips. “Oh. You’ve already milked the Ice Queen dry? That’s pretty selfish, don’t you think?~” Yang smiled and licked her lips, happy with the sight of her mother gently grinding her hips against Weiss’s face as they spoke. Though, she was more than happy to hear her soft and gentle moans leaving Summer’s lips as she was pleasured by the young Schnee. “Oh well. I’m sure she won’t mind treating us either way.” A soft giggle left both of the women as they continued grinding on the white-haired girl, simply smiling at each other and gazing into the other’s eyes.   
  
Weiss couldn’t do anything other than moan and groan under the weight and feeling of the two woman on her body, loving the way the blonde’s pussy clenched around her member with each and every movement she made. It was a wonderful feeling to be fucking both of the women in her ex-girlfriend’s family, especially at the same time, and that made things all the better compared to when she would be alone with Ruby. Even though she couldn’t say anything as her tongue was as deep in Summer’s pussy as she could manage it, the young girl hoped that her feelings were coming across to the two as her cock throbbed and twitched inside of Yang. The young Schnee arched her back a moment later, screaming into the older woman’s pussy as her orgasm crashed through her. Rope after thick rope of cum left her member and flooded into the blonde’s womb, painting her inner walls white for the first time today. The young Schnee was able to hear the blonde scream out in bliss and cum as well from the feeling of being filled, gasping as she felt those tight walls clenched even tighter around her member than before. 

 

Almost immediately, Summer got off of Weiss’s face and helped the girl adjust herself so she was sitting on the arm of the chair. “Come on, Yang. I want to try something special with you that I’ve only done one other time in my life.~” The brunette smirked and pushed the blonde so she was on her back before climbing on top of her, letting their breasts squished together as she physically laid on top of her daughter. With a blissful smile on her lips and a hand in the young girl’s golden locks, the mother made sure to press her puffy mound against Yang’s. “I want Weiss to switch back and forth between us as she fucks us. I promise we will go eat afterward.~”   
  
“Well, I don’t see a problem in that.” The young blonde leaned up and captured the older woman’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, gasping as she felt her friend’s cock teasing their folds at the same time without penetrating either of them. “Is she always such a tease sometimes?”

 

“Just wait until she starts fucking you so well that every word that leaves her lips feels like you want it to become a reality. She’s making me think about running away with her and becoming her maid back at the Schnee manor.” The older woman giggled quietly as she looked at the shock in Yang’s lilac eyes, nodding in return to it before gasping and moaning as her pussy was stuffed with a cock she loved so much. “I just might do it even if she doesn’t ask or really want it.~ With a cock like this, how can I not want to?” Summer leaned down and softly bit the young blonde’s neck as the pleasure started taking over as Weiss started thrusting into her. Over and over again, pleasure surged through her body with each thrust the young Schnee managed to make. “Please, Weiss! Give me all you got! Make me yours!~” But one thing she didn’t expect was to hear the front door open once again and to see her ex-girlfriend walking in where all three of them could see the crimsonette.

 

Everyone fell silent at the sight of the crimsonette beside them, all surprised to see her and none of them knowing what to do for a few moments as they watched her silver eyes widen in surprise. “R-Ruby? What are you doing back here?” Summer spoke up first, forcing a smile and trying to get out from under her blonde daughter, not wanting to see her little rose scream and cry once again. “I thought you had gone out to calm down…” The brunette smiled and bit her lip as she felt Weiss’s cock fully leave her cunt, internally screaming and whining at the feeling of emptiness that slowly started taking over as Yang was the next to moan out in bliss.

 

It seemed that Weiss wasn’t done with the two girls on the couch, even as Ruby stood right next to her, body seemingly moving on its own as their eyes met. But that didn’t stop the white-haired girl from fucking her ex-girlfriend’s sister as her hands found their way onto Yang’s hips. “H-Hi, Ruby…. You’re not here to come and forgive me, are you? Because, I don’t think there is reason to anymore.”

  
“I’m not sure why I came back anymore, Weiss. I can’t believe this. I’m not sure what I thought I’d see when I got here.” The young girl’s eyes were wide as saucers and quickly filling with tears as she watched the three women she loved most in the world together on the couch and fucking. Moments later, as she took in everything she was seeing, those tears trailed down her cheeks.


	3. Blake Tries To Change Weiss' Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake attempts to confront Weiss about cheating on Ruby and breaking her heart, only to end up as one of her new lovers as well.

Blake pounding on the front door to Ruby’s home the very moment she got there, growing more and more irritated as the seconds went by and no one had come to the door. It got to the point where the young woman had to kick the door down before storming inside and stomping her way to the living room, anger in her face and movements. “Weiss! What the fuck is this that I hear about you cheating on Ru-” The kitten fell silent a moment later as she watched Weiss completely ignore her and continue to fuck the crimsonette’s mother’s breasts, a smile on both of the other women’s faces. “What the fuck, Weiss?! I thought you loved Ruby!”   
  
Weiss finally stopped her thrusts into Summer’s ample chest and looked over to her faunus friend, a look of confusion coming to her face as she brought a hand to the silver-eyed woman’s head. “Blake? What are you doing here? I thought you were still across town, having Yang help you move in.” The young heiress smirked and slowly stood up from the couch she was sitting on, giving the black-haired girl a full view of her rigid and fluid-covered cock. “Oh wait… Yang’s in the bedroom passed out, that’s right.” Of course, the girl couldn’t help but smile as she watched the mother lean up and kiss her cock a few times. “Thank you, but not now. Not until I know if Blake wants to join us.”   
  
“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea!” Summer cheered, sitting up on the furniture and smiling over at the faunus. “Did my little rose send you here? You’re more than welcome to join us if you want to. Yang and I love Weiss’s cock so much, but I’m definitely willing to share her wonderfully thick and perfect member with someone else if they want it bad enough.~”   
  
Weiss sighed and gently pet the top of the brunette’s head, loving her enthusiasm but not actually sure if she wanted Blake to join them. “Summer, I was joki-”   
  
“No! Of course I don’t want to! Ruby told me you were cheating on her and she wanted me to come and talk to you. Weiss, do you have any idea how upset she is? I’ve never seen her cry this much… At least, not since she accidentally dropped Crescent Rose and broke the blade on it…” The black-haired girl rolled her eyes at the memory before turning her attention back to the duo by the couch, anger coming back to her. “And I can see that you clearly are. Why?!”   
  
“Cheating? Well, it’s not cheating anymore. Ruby and I broke up before she left. Or…” The young heiress paused for a moment, bringing one of her perfectly manicured nails to her soft lips before tapping it on her lower one. “I at least think that’s what happened. I was too focused on Yang and Summer to get all the details.” A soft chuckle left Weiss’s lips as her cock throbbed for attention, immediately getting it from Summer, who was staring at it the entire time. “You know, Summer? You didn’t exactly have a bad idea earlier.”   
  
“About Blake joining us?!” The older woman’s silver eyed lit up at the compliment, joy taking her over as she looked to the faunus. “Please! Please join us! I promise you won’t regret it.” Though, a smile quickly formed on her lips, Summer’s hand eagerly wrapped around her lover’s shaft and started pumping it back and forth. “If you do, I can guarantee that you won’t ever want to be fucked by anyone else again.~” The brunette smirked and looked up into the heiress’s eyes, another idea coming to mind on the off chance the faunus turned down the offer. “What if we make her join us?”   
  
“Make me? What are you talking about? Are you planning on raping me?!” Blake’s voice jumped up an octave as she asked the question, fear and realization starting to take over. Unfortunately, before she could do anything, Summer’s natural speed allowed her to grab the top of the amber-eyed girl’s head before pulling her back to the couch. “Ah! Let me go!” Of course, the moment the girl found herself over the couch with half of her body on either side of the back of it, that was all it took to notice that neither of them were going to listen to her. And it wasn’t much longer until she found herself on her knees with her head pressing against the arm of the couch with a hand on the top of her head. “Weiss!”   
  
The white-haired girl ignored the call of her name as she pushed her hand harder against Blake’s head, holding her down as she looked over to Summer. “Undress her just enough for me to properly play with her body as much as I want to.” The blue-eyed girl only smiled and waited patiently, holding her friend down for now while her bitch helped out to the best of her ability, happy to see that things were going far smoother than she had expected them too. Piece by piece, the heiress could see her friend’s nude form being revealed to her with the older woman’s help in the matter. However, her eyes fell on the girl’s famous ‘Bellabooty’ and the pussy that was just underneath it. “Well, Blake? This is the last chance to admit that you came here just to get fucked for a bit.~”   
  
Summer smiled as she finished undressing Blake to the best of her ability in the position they were in, crawling on the floor until she reached the young faunus’s head before holding it down against the couch for her Mistress. “She’s ready for you, Mistress. Though, I do wish that she’d be more willing to join us instead of just making you take her like this…” Of course, the older woman wasn’t actually complaining as this just meant another girl she could make happy when everything was done here today, but she was a woman who preferred peace to rape. “I’m sure you’ll break her into a new pet for you, though, Mistress.”   
  
“Pet? Is that because I’m a-” Blake gasped loudly and bit her lip immediately afterward to keep herself quiet, the feeling of Weiss’s cold hand grabbing hold of her soft asscheeks having an immediate effect on her. The contrast of the heiress’s cold skin to her warm body felt tantalizing and like someone was trying to trail ice along her soft asscheeks, but that only made it all the more undeniably pleasurable for her, even if she didn’t want it to be. Keeping her lower lip firmly between her teeth, the faunus did her best not to say anything as she also felt the white-haired girl’s thick cock starting to grind against her folds like it was just trying to tempt her to buck back and impale herself on it.   
  
It was at that moment that Weiss knew she was taking control of the situation, a smirk quickly forming on her lips before she smacked the famous Bellabooty. “Alright, Blake. You’ve made your choice. I’m going to fuck you whether you like it or-” The heiress fell quiet as she heard soft whimpers leaving her teammate, feeling the cunt she was grinding against starting to get incredibly wet against her cock. “Oh? You want this, don’t you, you little bitch? You want to get fucked by me just because you saw how much Summer loved it, didn’t you?~”   
  
Summer leaned over the side of the couch to look at Blake’s face, watching it pleasure and anguish start to show on her features. “I think she likes it but doesn’t want to admit it, Weiss… Should we go ahead and get started? To make her confess as we go about things? I’m sure you’ll be able to get off plenty if we do that.~” However, the older woman didn’t bother to take another look at her young mistress as she kept her eyes on the girl she was holding down. “You know… I think she’s pretty cute… Do you think I can have fun with you as well-”   
  
Another moment of teasing was all it took for Blake to crack and give in to the anticipation and desire. “Fine! Please, Weiss! Fuck me! Fuck me hard and show me just what’s so magical about your cock that it can turn a grown woman and our teammate into your sluts!” The young faunus’s amber eyes shot open a moment later as she felt the tip of the heiress’s cock press against her now slick folds and prod the entrance to her pussy. “Please, Weiss! I’m begging you! Fuck me like the animal I am! Breed me doggy style! I... I want your cock… I’ve thought about it since we started class together and now I-” A sharp gasp left the black-haired girl’s lips as she was immediately filled with each and every inch of her friend’s cock, everything seeming to click pleasurably into place and leave her wanting more as Weiss kept her hips still, as if waiting for more begging.   
  
“That’s very sweet of you, Blake. If you want it bad enough, you’ll get it. But I want you to know something. You’re my pet now. I’m not going to stop fucking you until you’ve accepted that fact.~” Weiss leaned over the faunus’s body just enough to plant a soft kiss onto her cheek before thrusting into her once again, pumping her hips back and forth to work herself into a steady rhythm. “You better let me know how it feels, Blake. I can’t make it better for you if I don’t know what you want.~”   
  
Summer only giggled to herself as she watched the girl’s amber eyes roll into the back of her head, pleasure very clearly taking the young girl over. “I think she’s already broken, love. I can tell just from looking at her.~” Though, that didn’t stop the older woman from having a bit of her own fun, slipping a hand between her legs and starting to tease her own clit as she watched the faunus get fucked. She knew exactly how it felt to have that perfect cock stuffing her hole and even stretching it, so just watching Blake get fucked was enough to put her muscle memory into action and trick her body into thinking she was getting fucked when she only plunged her own two fingers deep into her snatch. “Oh gods….”   
  
Blake found her mind immediately clouded by the pleasure and bliss that Weiss’s cock brought her, the feeling of it pounding into her and stretching her inner walls enough to make her crave more and regret not having spoken up for years now. However, that regret was easily wiped from her mind as she felt a pair of colds hands come to her hips, yanking them and adjusting them into whatever position the heiress wanted. She wasn’t sure exactly what position they were in, but the young faunus found out soon enough that this new change made the girl’s thick cock feel even bigger and deeper inside of her than when they had started. “Oh gods, Weiss… More… Give me more…” The young girl bit her lip and pressed her face harder against the couch as the other girl’s hips only started pounding harder into her, the feeling of the hard shaft pumping back and forth inside of her causing pleasure to pulse through her system and push her closer and closer to an orgasm she didn’t expect to have today, not that she was going to complain even if she was given the chance to. Not anymore, anyway.   
  
The young Schnee only chuckled as she trailed a hand down the black-haired girl’s back, happy to see her shiver to her touch. “You respond so positively, Blake. It’s almost like you knew that you were going to get fucked when you got here. Or maybe you were just secretly hoping for it before you kicked the door down! Either way… I’m more than happy to fuck you senseless.~” Weiss smirked as she started moving her hips even faster, picking up the pace and rhythm of her hips, causing the amber-eyed girl to start whining, whimpering, and gasping happily in Summer’s face the faster she moved. “Tell me, do you like being stuffed with my cock?~” However, she didn’t exactly care about the answer, knowing exactly what it would end up being by the time the three were done here in the living room.   
  
Of course, Summer and Blake both moaned out at the same time, both of them ignoring the question. The older woman was fast to bite her lip and place her head against the back of the young faunus’s neck, happily accepting her own fingers in place of Weiss’s cock pounding into her. She was smart enough to know that right now, and possibly for the rest of the day if need be, the heiress was more than likely going to focus on the black-haired girl that had stormed in here. There was no better way than to make sure this didn’t have to end, after all. And anything she could do to avoid losing the chance to get fucked even more by the Schnee was something that the mother was definitely okay with trying, even if it meant helping a young girl be convinced to beg for cock and be fucked.

 

It was almost silently expected that Blake would be the first to experience her orgasm when things got started, a smile on her face and her tongue hanging out of her mouth from the overwhelming pleasure catching up to her. But no one had expected her to cum so quickly after they had gotten started, her mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ and a loud moan leaving her lips as everything just came crashing perfectly through her system. It didn’t help her case that she could feel her inner walls clamping down tighter around the young Schnee’s massive cock, making her body feel even better as the thick member kept pumping back and forth inside of her.

 

Weiss bit her lower lip and held tightly to Blake’s hips as she came inside of the girl, her cold and delicate fingers pressing into the other girl’s skin as she hilted her cock deep inside of the faunus. Rope after thick and creamy rope of cum leaving her and filling up the black-haired girl’s womb, painting her inner walls a clear shade of white that no one would get to see. But that didn’t stop her from leaning down and grabbing the side of the other girl’s head as she continued to cum, pulling her into a heated and passionate kiss that made her only want more and more from her pet. “Well, Blake? Do you still want me to fuck you, or do you think you’re satisfied for now? Because I can keep going and I don’t think Summer minds if I fuck her while you watch.~” However, when she didn’t get an answer out of the lust-addled faunus, an idea came to mind. “Summer, go into Yang’s room and keep her company. I’m going to keep fucking Blake until she admits that she wants my cock just as bad as you do. A good mating should do fantastically for that.~”   
  
Summer nodded and gently let go of the young faunus that she was helping to hold down, a slight frown on her face that she couldn’t be involved in the sex anymore, but knowing better than to disobey the young girl that she loved so much. “Yes, ma’am. May I have a kiss before I go?” The older woman gasped happily when she watched her young lover nod, eagerly rushing over to her and capturing the Schnee’s soft lips in a loving and passionate kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around her mistress’s neck as one kiss turned into two, and two turned into three. Unfortunately, after three, the stream of kisses was broken and the brunette knew to leave for now and come back later to see how things were going. “I’ll make sure that Yang’s okay. Don’t hesitate to call for me if you think you’ll need me.~”   
  
Unfortunately for Blake, it was another few minutes before she became aware of her surroundings once again, looking around the room to realize she was now on her back with Weiss hovering above her. Something about the heiress’s cock and dominate look made her whimper softly, almost scared but still very aroused at the same time. “W-Weiss… What’s going on? Why am I on my back? I know that I came here to yell at you about Ruby, but then you and Summer held me down and-”   
  
“I proceeded to force myself on you. And you begged for me to fuck you before loving each and every moment of it.~” Weiss smiled as she leaned down and gave the amber-eyed girl a gentle kiss, happy with the soft feeling of the girl’s lips against her own. “But, then after that, you didn’t answer, so I had Sumer leave us alone and check on Yang.” The white-haired girl smirked and slowly sat up straight, getting onto her knees and not hesitating to put Blake in the mating press she was thinking of when she sent Summer away. “I figured a good mating press would show you just how much you’re going to love my cock.” The young heiress smirked and grabbed the base of her cock before pushing the tip into the young faunus’s wet snatch, happy to hear the whine of pleasure that left the other lips. “It already feels that good, Blake? Maybe you’re just a bit of a slut.~”   
  
“S-Shut up! It’s been a long time, okay?!” However, despite her protest, the faunus was indeed loving just having the tip of her friend’s cock inside of her in the new position. An elated gasp left her lips when she felt Weiss thrust into her, forcing her cunt to engulf each and every inch of the cock that brought her so much pleasure only a short time ago. The new position only made her feel bigger and deeper, though, making Blake mewl out happily against the Schnee’s lips as they started to share kiss after kiss together. It was almost too much for her to handle once again as the blue-eyed girl started thrusting into her tight cunt, stretching it and molding it with each and every pump and making her loud whines turn into soft and happy moans. “Oh, gods…”   
  
Weiss, on the other hand, loved the feeling of one of her bestfriends tight cunt greedily clamping down around her shaft, squeezing and milking it with each and every thrust. Over and over again, the young heiress pumped her hips back and forth, fucking the faunus faster and faster as she picked up the pace. “How’s it feel, Blake? Getting fucked by someone who you’ve wanted to have time with for awhile now? Was the wait worth it? Do you want more of it?” Of course it didn’t really matter to her as she continued to fuck the black-haired girl, holding her in a mating press and wanting to just enjoy herself and break in a new slut.   
  
“Dammit, Weiss… Fuck!~” Blake threw her head back and groaned out loudly as she enjoyed the fucking she was getting, loving the feeling of the heiress’s thick cock inside of her and molding her inner walls into the perfect cocksleeve. “Yes! Yes! Yes, it’s perfect! Well worth the wait! I don’t want to go a day without you fucking me again!~” The young faunus bit her lower lip and whined happily as she felt the other girl’s hips starting to move faster against her body, already feeling another orgasm bubble up inside of her. “Oh, gods, it feels so good, Weiss!~”   
  
The young Schnee smirked and slowed her thrusts considerably, wanting to tease and play with the other girl while she could without making things take too long or finish too quickly. She was in for the long haul after all. “Glad to hear it, Blake. Now, I want you to do me a favor after we’ve cum.~” A soft chuckle left the heiress’s lips as she reached down and grabbed the black-haired girl’s breast, squeezing and kneading her soft mounds just like she had with Yang and Summer. Of course, she happily relished in and savored the sweet and loud moans that left the amber-eyed girl’s lips in response to her teasing. “I want you to call Ruby and tell her exactly how you feel. Tell my ex-girlfriend that you are addicted to my cock.~”   
  
Blake opened her mouth to speak, wondering exactly why Weiss wanted her to do that, but closed it and decided not to question her. Actual fear and worry came to her mind as she thought about Weiss getting mad at her and deciding not to fuck her anymore. “Y-Yes, Weiss…” The amber-eyed girl smiled and reached upward as far as she could, grabbing the side of the heiress's head and pulling her into a deep and loving kiss that she was sure would express just how much she wanted and loved this new sensation. Of course, the orgasm that was bubbling up inside of her was also starting to grow more and more intense as she thought about how upset Ruby would be when she called, and how twisted it was that she came here expecting to hurt Weiss only to end up swearing to be her bitch. “I… I…” She wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted to say, but there was something on her mind that she needed to get out.   
  
“Don’t bother with that yet, Blake. Yang and Summer slipped up and said they loved me when we were still having our fun and I was breaking them in. If you truly feel that way, wait until your call with Ruby and tell her that you love me.” Weiss didn’t even bother to open her eyes and move her head as she whispered into the black-haired girl’s ear, starting to gently nibble on it afterward as she was also getting closer and closer to her own climax once again. “Besides, I’d rather hear you say it after I breed you instead of before.~” The young Schnee immediately started picking up the pace of her thrusts once again, smiling against the faunus’s ear and moving her hips as fast and hard as she could to make sure Blake felt incredible again. “You can cum at any time you’d like, though, Kitten. Nothing is stopping you.~”   
  
That was all the permission Blake felt she needed to let loose and cum around Weiss’s cock for a second time, throwing her head back and screaming out in pure bliss, probably being heard by Yang and Summer in the other room. Of course, her inner walls only clamped down tighter around the heiress’s thick cock as her orgasm tore through her, the feeling of Weiss still managing to thrust through that resistance almost sending her into yet another blissful orgasm right away. However, she was able to keep herself back from experiencing a third one by biting her lip and turning her head to the side to distract herself. That didn’t stop her from feeling even more pleasure as Weiss came, though.   
  
When Weiss came, she did so hard, screaming out just like the faunus had and shooting rope after rope of cum into her friend’s womb. However, she didn’t stop her thrusts this time as she experienced her climax, though, wanting to completely break the amber-eyed girl in as another girl for her to fuck. “Fuck!~” The young Schnee even pulled out and grabbed the base of her shaft, stroking her length a few times before letting out another few rope of cum along the black-haired girl’s stomach. “I haven’t had a pussy that tight since I first fucked Summer….”   
  
Unfortunately for them both, the afterglow of their orgasms was cut short by the sound of Blake’s scroll going off, letting them know that Ruby was calling her to see how it was going. Both of them scrambled for the device, but Weiss was the first to get her hands on it, pulling the faunus to the floor and smiling as she answered the call. “Hey, Ruby!~ Blake says you sent her here to get back at me for cheating on you. Is that right?~”   
  
“W-Weiss… What are you doing with Blake’s phone…?” Fear and worry consumed the crimsonette’s voice as she heard the heiress on the other end of the call. “Where is she?! Don’t hurt her!”   
  
“Awe. Did you hear that, Blake? My ex is worried about you.~”   
  
Ruby’s eyes went wide as she listened to what Weiss had just said. “Ex…?”   
  
“R-Ruby… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Blake’s voice took over the call as she was given the scroll, holding it to her ear and gasping happily as she felt Weiss plunge that massive cock back into her freshly fucked cunt. “I came to yell at Weiss, even going as far as to kick the door down. But… I can’t… Weiss showed me why Yang and Summer love her cock so much… It’s incredible and-” A sharp moan left the faunus’s lips as a harsh smack came down on her ass, making her purr afterward once the immediate reaction was out of the way. “And-” Another smack echoed through the call. “And I love her!~”   
  
“Blake… No…” Ruby brought a hand to her mouth as she could hear the sound of their hips smacking together as they fucked on the floor, her heart breaking yet another time as she tried to steel it and prevent that pain from coming back. “I can’t believe this…”   
  
“Well, believe it, Dolt! Blake is mine now, just like Summer and Yang. But, I’ll give you an offer that might make you feel a bit better. I’ll take you back if you want it, Ruby. But, not as a girlfriend.~” Weiss paused as she slapped Blake’s ass once again, simply taking a moment to admire the perfect booty that was starting to turn red. “But as my pet. Just like these three. Take it or leave it. I’ll give you a few days to think on it.~”   
  
Right at that moment, the call cut off and Ruby couldn’t do anything more than let her emotions get to her, the anger and pain she was feeling causing her to throw her device across the room and shatter it against the wall. Unfortunately, that anger only lasted a moment before it turned to sadness and despair yet again, the pain of losing and still loving Weiss becoming very clear in her mind. “How the hell could you expect me to know the answer to something like that? After fucking cheating on me…?”


End file.
